


Life is about to get stranger

by iamgoku



Series: Sixth Titan-Verse [2]
Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League Dark (2017), Life Is Strange (Video Game), Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Play, Angst, Arcadia Bay, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Cunnilingus, Dorks in Love, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Fanart, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Foot Fetish, Homophobia, Illustrated, Illustrations, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, Magic, Magic-Users, Marijuana, Minor Rachel Amber/Chloe Price, Neck Kissing, Original Character(s), Past Torture, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Racist Language, Rewind Powers (Life Is Strange), Romance, Sex, Sister-Sister Relationship, Strap-Ons, Superheroes, Teen Romance, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Underage Drinking, Weapons, partners in time, pricefield, pricefield endgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-06-05 07:05:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15165260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamgoku/pseuds/iamgoku
Summary: Arcadia Bay is a boring place, at least that's what occult detective, teen titan and sorceress Abigail Constantine believes when she goes to investigate strange phenomenon in the coastal town.But when she discovers people displaying meta abilities and other peculiar happenings, she finds Arcadia Bay is a lot stranger, and possible a lot more dangerous than she initially thought. Enlisting the help of Max Caulfield, whom she had met a year prior in Seattle.They attempt to navigate their way through the troubles that come, as well as helping Max control her new found powers over time and stop the storm that threatens to destroy Arcadia Bay.(not connected to my other story 'Young Justice Dark' )





	1. Fateful Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> First of all, I want to explain that this story is NOT connected to my other story 'Young Justice Dark'
> 
> Nor is the Abigail Constantine that appears in this story the same one from 'Young Justice Dark' as this fic takes place in a separate continuity/dimension than it, so this version of Abigail is an alternate dimensional version with some of her character's history differing from the one in 'YJD'.
> 
> Also whereas 'YJD' takes place in the 'Young Justice' continuity, this story takes place in an amalgam of the 'Teen Titans' 2003 animated series and 'Justice League/Unlimited' animated series.
> 
> The events of 'Life is Strange' in this story also take place in the same continuity (so basically Arcadia Bay is a part of the DC universe for this fic's purposes)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, and if you'd like, feel free to comment let me know what you think (your reviews feeeeed meee!)

The dorm room of Max Caulfield was currently being torn apart as she frantically ran around getting ready for her morning classes. Having overslept after her alarm failed to go off, the teen now found herself running late.

She had taken a quick shower before returning to her dorm and was now dressed and grabbing her books for her first class, making sure to grab her camera also. She never knew when she would find something interesting to take a photo of, but the collection of instant pictures on her wall beside her bed was a testament to the fact that good shots could come at any time.

She was about to head out the door before she stopped, having remembered something and walked back over to the chest of drawers beside the foot of her bed.

Max opened the middle drawer, rifling through a small collection of items and grabbing a new film packet still in its unopened box, she knew she only had two pictures left in her camera, and didn't want to risk running out.

Placing the packet in her bag, she moved to close the drawer before pausing

at the sight of two photographs she had placed in the drawer, these two were private pictures that she didn't place up on the wall. Reaching in she picked them up softly, her eyes drifted over them as she remembered the day she had taken them.

**(Flashback)**

**Seattle; 12 Months Ago**

_The sun was beginning to set as seventeen year old Max was currently backing away slowly into the opening of an alley._

_Not by choice, but rather the six older teenage boys surrounding her, all of whom were twice her size and wearing matching football jackets._

_Earlier Max had gone into the city for more photography supplies and to pick up some new books for class. Her parents had gone away for her father's high school reunion and wouldn't be home till tomorrow. Thus when Max had missed the bus on the way back, she had decided to attempt walking back instead._

_An action she had instantly regretted after these guys had seemingly come out of nowhere while she had stopped to check her phone, quickly surrounding her, causing her to shuffle back away from them and the looks they were sending her way._

_"Hey there baby" one of them said, grinning at her as Max stumbled back._

_Her eyes glanced around to look for a way out, though the six teens were blocking the exit to the alley, she clutched her bag tightly as they continued moving closer, she didn't like the looks they were sending her, each of them eyeing her like a piece of meat._

_"Me and my buddies here thought you looked a little lonely" the same teen said speaking up._

_It took Max a moment to respond as she struggled to form words. "L-Look I don't want any t-trouble, I-I'm just trying to get home" she stuttered out, her anxiety and worry growing by the second._

_"Trouble? Who said we were looking for trouble" the footballer replied with a smirk._

_"We're actually heading to a party later, we'd love for you to come along" he said as his buddies all agreed with him, snickering as Max inched herself further back into the alley, turning around and looking for an exit, only to see the alley ended in a chain link fence, the only way out was forward, and it was currently blocked._

_"N-No thank you, I really have to get home" she said quietly as she tried to control her breathing which was becoming harder to do as the footballer took a step closer and grabbed Max's wrist firmly._

_"Come on, we know how to show a girl a good time" he said moving her closer towards himself, his eyes wandering down Max's body, sending a shiver down her spine._

_"L-Look, I-I said I'm not interested, so p-please just let me go" Max said, her voice now taking on a pleading tone as she tried to pull her wrist free, a futile act as Max knew she couldn't hope to fight this guy off, let alone six of them if it came down to it._

_The grip on her wrist tightened painfully, causing her to wince and let out a small groan._

_"You know, any girl at our school would love to be in your position" the teen grabbing her said._

_"Or a couple of other positions" one of his buddies said lecherously, causing a series of chuckles to spread through the footballers._

_Max's heart was pounding in her chest and her breathing was quickening by the second._

_"Well then, if you don't want to come with us to our party, that's fine" he said turning back to her, and for a brief second, Max thought they were going to leave her alone._

_That hope instantly faded at seeing the dark grin the footballer sent her as he pushed her further into the alley and back against the brick wall._

_"We'll just have to have some fun right here" he chuckled out as the others began to walk towards her._

_Max couldn't stop the whimper that escaped her throat, nor the tears that were brimming in her eyes as she was held against the wall. The sight of the footballers approaching her filling her with fear with each step they took towards her._

_"N-No p-please d-don't..." she pleaded as the one holding her against the wall reached down, his hand finding his belt buckle as he leaned down towards her face._

_"I don't mind if you struggle a bit, I like a girl with a bit of fight in her"_

_"Well than you're gonna bloody love me mate" a sudden voice spoke up._

_The six footballers and Max all froze momentarily, the one holding Max turned to the direction of the voice._

_Further down the alley, there stood a figure hidden in the shadows of the alley, seemingly having appeared out of nowhere._

_Max's eyes turned to look at the figure, she knew she hadn't seen anyone down there before when she had looked, and the alley was a dead end._

_So how did that person get there?_

_"Now, I think all you blokes must have a hearing problem" the figure said, walking towards the group and coming into sight, revealing an attractive young woman who looked close to their age, though a bit older._

_She had long blond hair tied in a ponytail, with two bangs framing her face; she had light skin with a slight peachy complexion._

_The young woman was dressed in a long sleeved white shirt with pair of black jeans, and matching black converse._

_However the most eye catching aspect of her outfit, was the long double breasted dark red maroon trench coat that she wore, that went down past her mid-calf in length_

 

__

_"Because I'm pretty sure she said she wasn't interested" the young woman said lightly, starring at them from several feet away, her voice held a distinct British accent._

_The footballer holding Max against the wall had relinquished his grip on her as the young woman approached, taking a step over to his friends as they all stared at the new arrival, taking in her appearance._

_"Looks like we've got another one to play with boys" the footballer said grinning before turning and looking at the young woman._

_"Yeah, I don't think so" the young woman said as she shifted her gaze to Max, moving over and taking hold of her arm softly, before positioning the brunette behind her in a protective manor._

_"I'll give you one chance to turn around, and leave peacefully, which is more than I should, given what you were about to do to her" the young woman said narrowing her eyes at the six teens._

_The footballer closest to the young woman let out a scoff sharing a look with his friends before turning to the blond, an amused smirk on his face._

_"Oh yeah, and what if we don't?" He asked sarcastically. "If you didn't notice, there are six of us and two of you"_

_"Impressive, I wasn't sure you'd be able to count that high" the young woman said mockingly._

_This comment visibly angered them, as one of the footballers moved towards her._

_"Fuck you bitch!" he growled out before swinging his fist around at her._

_Max felt the young woman's hand press against her stomach, before she was pushed back off her feet and several feet back further down the alley, she thought she was going to land flat on her back, but her body seemed to stay upright before she landed back on her feet._

_The young woman meanwhile had ducked back, avoiding the punch before launching one of her own, her fist buried into the burly teens stomach and sent him stumbling back, visibly winded as he almost knocked two of his friends over as they tried to stabilise him._

_Max watched on as two of the others glanced at their friend before running at the young woman, hoping to gang up on her. The brunette's eyes widened as the blonde grabbed the one on the left and head-butted him, breaking his nose, before tossing him to the side where he hit the brick wall hard before crumpling to the ground in unconsciousness._

_The one to her right that was running at her tried to tackle her from the middle, only for her to jump up and flip over him in a way Max could only describe as gracefully, before her foot came down on his back sending him to the ground harshly, though Max couldn't tell if he was unconscious or not._

_The footballer she had punched in the stomach had recovered and he and three others came back at her in a wide birth, the one to the left ran at her, pulling an object from his back pocket, which was revealed to be a switchblade._

_Running at him in return, she grabbed his wrist in one hand and flipped around, grabbing his elbow before with a wrench of her arm, broke his arm at the joint._

_The footballer let out a pained scream as he dropped the switchblade, she then kneed him in the groin, bringing him to his knees before she hit him in the side of the head with a hard right hook, sending him to concrete and joining his friend in unconsciousness._

_The middle footballer didn't pause as he swung his fist at her, trying to blindside her to her right, only for the young woman to block it with her forearm and bring her knee up into his gut, making him let out a chocked gasp for air, momentarily ignoring him she ducked under a punch from his friend and shot her leg out into the side of his knee, breaking his stance before bringing her fist up to deliver a devastating uppercut and making him fly back a few feet before landing on his side._

_Turning back to the winded footballer, she grabbed him by the back of his shirt and heaved him to the side of the alley, making his face crash into the brick wall with force before he fell flat on his stomach._

_For a few seconds nothing happened before a click was heard, a sound that was familiar to the young woman as she spun around to see the sixth and final footballer standing several feet away, who was now brandishing a gun pointed right at her._

_Max was once again frozen with fear before letting out a scream as he pulled the trigger rapidly five times._

_Her eyes squeezed shut, not wishing to see her savior riddled with bullet holes._

_"W-What the fuck…"_

_Max heard the remaining teen speak up in disbelief and slight fear, and opened her eyes slowly, only for them to widen at the sight before her._

_The young woman was still standing in the same position; her right hand was extended out towards the teen with the gun._

_And five bullets were floating in the air._

_They were suspended in the air between the teen with the gun and the young woman, who stared at him with narrowed eyes, before with a flick of her index finger, the bullets flew into the side of the brick wall, imbedding themselves in it._

_The teen holding the gun was now shaking slightly, the gun's aim wavering as he stared at the blond with wide fearful eyes._

_The young woman raised her arm back towards the teen before clenching her hand into a fist._

_And Max's eyes would have widened further if it were possible, as the young woman's hand suddenly became engulfed in flame._

_Standing there, the young woman aimed her fist at the teen, her expression changing as she raised an eyebrow in a questioning look._

_"Think real hard about your next move" she said with a hardened tone._

_The teen meanwhile was hyperventilating before he made a decision, dropping the gun and turning, taking off into a run before suddenly letting out a pained cry as the gun he had dropped had suddenly shot up into the air and hit him in the back of the head with force, causing him to fall forward and crash onto the ground._

_For a few seconds, silence filled the alley, before the young woman spun around, her fist still covered in flame as she saw one of the teens has gotten back up, recognising him as the one she had flipped over and kicked to the ground, he apparently hadn't been knocked out, though he wasn't fast enough to duck as she jumped up and hitting him in the face with a roundhouse kick, sending him into the blissful state of unconsciousness as he fell down onto one of his friends._

**_(Abigail's POV)_ **

_Abigail glanced around, making sure the rest wouldn't be getting up again any time soon, before dispersing the flame covering her hand with a flick of her wrist._

_Turning back into the alley, she walked back towards the girl she had stepped into to help, hopping over one of the unconscious footballers. She saw the girl standing with her bag on the ground starring with a fearful expression; she was also holding a Polaroid camera in her hands, an instant photo lying at her feet on the ground._

_"Hey you alright there, love?" she said walking up to the girl, she seemed to be still frozen in place._

_Abigail's expression softened as she placed a comforting hand on the girls shoulder._

_"It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you" she said gently._

_The teen's slowly stance relaxed as she glanced around at her now unconscious attackers._

_Reaching down, Abigail picked up the photo and turned it around, seeing the image slowly develop, the image only showed her, when she was in mid-spin to confront the teen who had tried to run at her from behind, her fist was covered in flame and her coat spun around her in the air._

_Handing it back to the girl who took it mutely, before Abigail picked up her bag and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder._

_"Let's get you out of here" she said as she guided her back towards the exit of the alley._

**_(Abigail's POV End)_ **

_Twenty minutes later, Max was seated at a bench outside of a diner which was across the street from her family's apartment._

_The young woman came out of the diner holding two steaming foam cups in her hands before handing one to Max._

_Max sat there silently for a few minutes, sipping from the cup, which was filled with tea, glancing across at Abigail._

_There walk back towards Max's apartment had been filled with mostly silence, Max only speaking when she had been asked where her apartment was._

_"H-How did you do that…" Max said quietly, breaking the silence, causing the blond to turn to her._

_"Hmm?" the young woman replied mid sip from her own cup._

_"Y-You took those guys down like it was nothing, a-and then with the bullets, and the fire!" Max said nervously, her tone rising as she spoke._

_Smiling slightly, the blond replied. "Let's just say I'm a woman of many talents"_

_Her tone had a finality in it that Max felt meant she didn't want to go into it further, so she respected her wishes and simply sat there for a few moments before speaking once more._

_"Thank you…for what you did, back there" she said quietly, suddenly finding the ground very interesting as she looked down._

_"That's fine, don't worry about it" the young woman said patting Max on the back. "Any decent person would've stepped in"_

_"Besides" she continued "couldn't leave a pretty girl like you in a situation like that"_

_Max felt her cheeks heat up as she stared into the older girls eyes; they were like starring into an ocean of the purest blue._

_"N-No really, thank you" she said more firmly, before she turned away, once again finding the ground to be very interesting._

_The young woman nodded silently before reaching into her coat's left inner breast pocket and pulling out a thick cigar and a small metal cigar cutter, taking it out of a plastic wrapper she cut the end of quickly and placed the cigar between her lips, pocketing the cutter once more before patting her pockets seemingly searching for a lighter for a few moments before rolling her eyes and raising a hand up to the end of the cigar, a small flame sprung from the palm of her hand as she inhaled several times before the end fully lit with a nice burnt orange._

_She savoured the smoke in her mouth and throat, though didn't let it go further into her lungs, smoking a cigar wasn't the same as a cigarette._

_Max turned back to the blond, her eyes moving to the cigar with light surprise before speaking up once again._

_"I'm Max by the way" she said offering her hand to the other girl. "Max Caulfield"_

_The blond smiled around the cigar and shook the shorter girl's hand. "Nice to meet you Max, I'm Abigail, Abigail Constantine"_

_"So, uh do you go to school here, or college?" she asked before continuing, noting the girl looked more like a college student than a high school one._

_Taking the cigar out of her mouth, Abigail exhaled before speaking._

_"Me, nah" she said shaking her head. "I'm here with a friend, he had some business in Seattle, and I'm just here accompanying him for the day"_

_"Oh, cool. Guess I'm lucky you decided to tag along, huh" Max said lightly before shaking her head. "I should have just waited till tomorrow to go to the store"_

_"What we're you picking up anyway?" Abigail asked as Max reached into her bag and pulled her camera out once again._

_"Just some photography supplies, and some books for class" Max said as she inspected her camera for any damages from when she was pushed up against the wall._

_"Ooh, nice" Abigail said as she looked at the camera. "Gotta love Polaroids, and it looks like you've kept that one in good condition"_

_"You like polaroid cameras?" Max asked turning to her with interest._

_"Yeah, I love them. I got several of them; I usually lean towards using a Polaroid 636 close up though" Abigail replied before taking another puff of her cigar._

_The two sat for a little while longer, drinking till their cups where almost empty, until they were interrupted by a sudden voice._

_"There you are"_

_Turning to the direction the voice came from, Abigail nodded to the young man who spoke._

_"So you're all done then? I've been waiting around for hours" she said standing up._

_Max meanwhile was once again wide eyed with shock, this time at the young man who stood several feet from the bench._

_He had spiky black hair and a white eyed face mask, a red shirt with an 'R' insignia adorned his chest with green short sleeved revealing toned arms, with green gloves. A yellow utility belt was around his waist followed by long green pants and black steel capped boots, and to finish it off a black cape flowed behind him with yellow interior._

_She was looking at Robin, former sidekick of Batman, and leader of The Teen Titans._

_Abigail turned back to Max with a smile._

_"Well it's been nice talking to you Max, but I've got to get going" Abigail said patting her on the shoulder before walking over towards Robin._

_"W-Wait!" Max exclaimed, causing Abigail to turn back to her._

_"Can…Can I get a photo, of you two I mean?" she asked shyly, causing Abigail to turn to Robin, who shrugged._

_"Sure" Abigail said as she stood next to Robin as Max grabbed her camera, standing up and lining up the shot, waiting several seconds before taking it._

_The shutter clicked, followed by the photo ejecting a second later._

_Abigail was about to turn again when Max walked up to her._

_"I should pay you back, for the tea I mean" Max said quickly._

_"Oh, nah don't worry about it" Abigail said as she waved her hand casually._

_"No, but I mean it's the least I could do, after what you did for me" Max continued causing Abigail to pause momentarily before reaching into one of her coat's inner breast pockets, pulling out a small card and handing it to Max._

_"Tell you what, if you're ever in Jump City hit me up, we'll go grab something to eat and you buy me a cup" Abigail said happily before giving her a wink._

_"Take care of yourself Maxie" she said before placing her cigar back in her mouth and turning back and walking over to Robin._

_Max looked down at the card before turning and going over to her bag, opening it and putting her camera back inside, she looked back but saw that both Abigail and Robin were nowhere to be found, having seemingly vanished._

_Starring at the spot the two had been in for a few seconds, Max glanced down at the card in her hand._

_' **Abigail Constantine'**_

**_'Exorcist, Demonologist, Occult Detective, and Mistress of the Mystic Arts'_ **

_There was then a phone number below, which Max glided over before looking up once more as she thought she might catch a glimpse of the young woman._

_"…Mistress of the Mystic Arts?..."_

_Turning back towards her apartment building, she quickly crossed the street heading through the front door._

_She needed to unwind and take a long…long shower._

**(Flashback End)**

Holding the two photos up in her hands, she saw the one with Abigail spinning around with her hand covered in fire, and the other photo was her standing beside Robin, she had a hand on her hip and the other on his shoulder, Robin was standing with his arms crossed.

Suddenly remembering she was running late, Max quickly put the photos back in the drawer and closing it before picking up her bag she headed out of her dorm, locking the door behind her before jogging down the hall.

**(Several Minutes Later)**

Max was puffing slightly as she entered the English classroom, seeing most of the chairs and tables taken already, she made her way towards an empty desk near the back of the class.

The room was filled with chatter and conversation, mostly about their new teacher.

Their old English teacher had resigned three weeks ago, and since then the class hadn't had a proper teacher, they'd had substitutes filling in, but the class was mostly relegated to private study periods where students were advised to work on other subjects, until they could find a replacement.

Though apparently a new teacher had been hired on the weekend, and announced on Monday that they would be taking over the class Tuesday, which was why Max had been in such a hurry.

Though it seemed the teacher hadn't showed up yet.

Grabbing her pencil case from her bag she placed it on the desk and pulled out her notebook.

Removing a pen from her pencil case she was about to open her notebook when she was hit in the chest with a ball of paper, startling her and causing her to drop her pen on the floor.

Glancing around she saw Victoria, Courtney and Taylor snickering at her, causing her to groan before standing up and leaning down to where her pen fell, having to reach down under the table at her side, she heard the door open and footsteps enter the room, followed by the other students going silent, Max quickly grabbed her pen as she heard a new voice speak up through the silence.

"Hello there class, I guess introductions are in order" the accented female voice said as Max stood up and turned to see who was speaking, only for her eyes to widen.

There was Abigail Constantine.

Walking over to the teacher's desk, she sat down and proper her feet up on the desk, crossing her ankles as she spoke once more.

"I'm your new English teacher"

Max's grip on her pen went limp, causing it to fall to the ground again.

"You gotta be shitting me" she whispered in disbelief to herself.


	2. A Party and a Premonition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here you all go, chapter 2!
> 
> This chapter doesn't take off right after the events of chapter 1, but instead explains the lead up to chapter 1, or more specifically the lead up to how Abigail ends up at Blackwell.
> 
> This will continue over into chapter 3, and possibly 4 depending on how much I write into chapter 3.
> 
> Until then, I hope you enjoy.
> 
> And another note: the character of Olivia Graham belongs to my friend 'AC333', who has some awesome stories you can find here and on FF.net, I invite you go check out her stories, you may find something you like ;)

The afternoon sun was just starting to disappear over the horizon as Abigail walked along the London streets; her steps were slow but steady as she was blindfolded.

"I still don't think the blindfold is necessary" she said speaking up to the group she was currently with, two of whom were holding her arms to make sure she wasn't going to fall.

"It's to keep our destination a surprise" the male voice to her left said casually.

"Whatever you say Victor" Abigail said with a humorous sigh.

Her friend's had spent the day celebrating her birthday, having given her gifts over breakfast before they spent time in the city before announcing they were going to England for the final part of her birthday celebrations.

They were dressed in their civilian clothing, which in Beast Boy and Cyborg's case also included portable holographic projectors.

Cyborg's holographic disguise resembled his appearance before his accident, along with wearing a pair of blue jeans, and a black shirt underneath a blue long sleeved button up shirt that was open, and sneakers.

Beast Boy's holographic disguise resembled his appearance prior to his abilities, which had his skin a peachy tone of Caucasian with ginger hair while still retaining his green eyes. He was wearing a purple t- shirt and black cargo pants with sneakers.

Robin was dressed in a V-neck red t-shirt underneath a black leather jacket, with a pair of dark green jeans on, and black boots. As well as a pair of dark sunglasses in place of his usual mask.

Starfire was dressed in a multi coloured rainbow top that showed off her shoulders and a long necklace hung from her neck, she also wore a dark purple skirt that blended into green near the bottom, and a pair of red sandals.

Abigail heard some shuffling before the sound of a door opening, she was led forward a few more steps, obviously being led inside by the sudden warmth she could feel.

"Ok, we're here. You can take the blindfold off" Robin said as she heard the door they had walked through close.

Reaching up and removing the blindfold just before the room was filled with a collective shout.

"SURPRISE!"

Blinking as her eyes adjusted to the light, Abigail saw they were surrounded by members of the Titans and honorary Titans, as well as the fact they were in a large pub big enough for them all to fit in comfortably.

Not being able to hold back a smile as she looked around the room, a figure approached her from the crowd.

Raven was also dressed in civilian clothing, a rarity for her. Her clothing consisted of dark blue jeans tucked into black lace up black boots that came up past her mid-calf, stopping just below the knee. Raven's upper body was covered by light blue and white chequered long sleeved button up shirt underneath a dark navy blue coat that went down past her mid-upper thighs, the coat being a gift from Abigail. And a dark green scarf rested around her neck.

"Happy birthday Abigail" Raven said with a small smile.

"You organised all this?" Abigail asked.

"Well some of it, though it was a collective effort-" Raven began only for Abigail to step forward and place her hands around her, resting down her lower back as she leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips, holding it for several seconds as Raven closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling as a few catcalls were heard in the background.

Moving back the stood there for a moment, before another voice spoke up, catching their attention.

"I helped too you know" the female voice proclaimed.

Abigail turned to see a young woman standing there with her arms crossed, she had long, wavy dark brown hair and pale skin. She had dark brown eyes with flecks of black in them, and dark eyebrows with thick eyelashes and a ski slope nose and nice lips.

Height wise, she was very short, standing at five feet and one and a half inches (the half mattered). She had curves and was not willowy. Instead, she had a small waist and a nice sized chest.

She smiled at Abigail before speaking. "Oh, but you don't have to kiss me." She added wryly.

This caused Abigail to chuckle as she moved across and pulled the shorter girl into a hug.

"Very funny Olivia, but I know you're straight, as well as having a boyfriend. Oh and the whole being like a sister to me and all" Abigail said to her.

"Yeah, let's not forget that part too" Olivia said with sarcasm as she returned the hug.

Olivia Graham was one of Abigail's oldest friend's, as well as the daughter of Richie Simpson who was an old friend of her father and mother. She and Olivia had practically grown up together, along with two other young girls, the four of them being the best of friends and a sisterly bond forming between them.

"A bit of bad news however" Olivia said leaning back from the hug. "Jenny had a last minute call to go to Egypt and won't be back for another three days, and Luna and her parents are still in Nigeria, the business they had there ended up running a little longer than they thought and won't be back till next week."

"Damn" Abigail said shaking her head. "And I was looking forward to 'drunk Luna'"

"Well you'll just have to wait for that" Olivia replied before pointing over to the long bar where several tall figures stood behind it. They appeared humanoid but had not facial features or clothing, but were a smooth light grey colour.

"Jenny whipped those up before she left to help serving everyone, as well as a few back in the kitchen."

"Nice, saves time instead of hiring actual staff, plus these ones will keep their mouths shut" Abigail said, recalling a previous event the Titans held while in costume, and several of the servers kept snapping pics of them all for social media.

"Yeah, plus they'll have the cake ready in about half an hour" Olivia said as Abigail smiled.

"Mmmm, I can practically taste it already" Abigail said licking her lips as Olivia patted her on the shoulder and walked over to Beast Boy.

"And don't you worry; there is plenty of non-meat and vegetarian options you can have from the kitchen, I made sure of it" Olivia said causing Beast Boy to smile and pull her into his embrace.

"Have I told you how much I love you" he said looking into her eyes, which wasn't much of a height difference as he was only an inch taller than Olivia.

"Yes, but I could stand to hear it a few more times" Olivia replied as she smiled back at her boyfriend, before he placed a quick kiss on her forehead.

"Oh and just in case some of you were unaware" Abigail began speaking up as she walked over to the bar.

"If you're eighteen you can drink here in England legally, but hey even if you're sixteen have a drink. I couldn't care less"

"And on that note, it's time to get this party started!" Beast Boy exclaimed as the pub filled with cheers.

* * *

 

The party was now in full swing, music filled the room along with conversation as everyone was enjoying themselves.

A dart soared across before imbedding itself in the inner bullseye of the dartboard, beside two other darts. A small crowd had gathered and were now all waiting with interest before a fourth dart was thrown and stuck right beside the other three in the bullseye.

It had been thrown by Speedy who was currently downing a mug of beer, standing a fair way across the room while not even looking at the dartboard.

Finishing the mug, he placed it down on the countertop at his side before walking over towards the board with a smirk on his face.

"Pay up" he said turning to Isaiah Crockett aka Hot Spot, whose eye twitched before handing over three bills to the archer.

"I told you not to bet against Roy in darts" Garth aka Aqualad said as Hot Spot sent him a light glare.

Meanwhile across the room Abigail took a puff from the small nub of what was left of her cigar as she was watching Bumblebee aka Karen Beecher and Jynx situated at the pool table, the two were having a disagreement.

"You cheated!" Bumblebee complained, poking the pink haired girl in the chest.

"Hey, you never said anything about not using powers" Jinx said with a small smirk, the former villainess having used her abilities to give Bumblebee bad luck during their game.

Bumblebee let out a low growl and looked to be ready to escalate things when Jinx was pulled away from the table by Kid Flash.

"Sorry to interrupt ladies, but I have to borrow her for a sec" Jinx's boyfriend said as Abigail sent him a smirk.

"Nice save" she remarked before turning back to the bar and placing the small nub of her cigar, a nice Cohiba Robusto, into the ashtray. Robin had gotten her two boxes of the Cuban cigars and she was intending to enjoy them.

Taking a large mouthful from the mug of beer, she placed it down when she heard Raven's voice.

"We have a late arrival"

Abigail turned, seeing Raven standing there with a young woman, the sight of her instantly bringing a smile to Abigail's face.

"Sorry I'm late." The young woman said sheepishly. "But I guess dimension travel is a decent excuse for that"

"I guess you could say that" Abigail said standing up to greet her.

The young woman in question had long indigo hair that went down her back with one pink and one purple stripe going through it. She was wearing a light blue short sleeved button up shirt with a pink bowtie and a purple skirt which had a pink star design on the side surrounded by smaller white stars, and a pair of purple boots and pink socks.

"Should I bow, or will a hug suffice Twilight?" Abigail asked teasingly approaching her.

"Oh come on, Abigail you know you don't have to bow to me or anything. I'm still trying to get used to all the ponies back home doing that" Twilight said as she hugged Abigail.

"It is good to see you again my friend" Abigail said sincerely.

"It's good to see you too" Twilight said as they parted. "The others wanted to come to, but we decided it would be best if I came alone, given the fact that I have had experience with my human form and the human world before. Even if this isn't the same human world I travelled through the Crystal Mirror. But I promised them they could come along next time"

"That would be cool, we could all hang out at the Titans Tower" Abigail said before chuckling.

"Pinkie Pie was disappointed about missing your birthday party though, she said she would throw you a 'sorry I missed your birthday party makeup party' next time you're in Equestria" Twilight said with a small smile before a look of realisation came over her face.

"Oh and I almost forgot, I brought your presents"

"Twilight Sparkle you didn't have to get me anything, you being here is enough" Abigail said as Twilight brought out several items.

"Well I didn't feel right not bringing a gift and the others wanted me to bring you something from them as well." Twilight said as she placed two glass bottles on the bar.

"Two bottles of Sweet Apple Acres hard cider from Applejack"

"Ooohh, I am definitely going to enjoy those" Abigail said as Twilight placed a pink box on the bar next to them, opening the lid to reveal an assortment of cupcakes.

"Twelve dozen special birthday cupcakes from Pinkie" Twilight said before she began going through the other gifts, which included a red bowler hat from Rarity, a snowglobe from Fluttershy, an autographed picture of herself from a recent competition she'd won from Rainbow Dash.

Despite rolling her eyes slightly at Rainbow Dash's gift, she did appreciate every gift they had given her.

"And this is from Princess Celestia and Princess Luna" Twilight said passing her a white wooden cigar box with golden trim.

"Oh yes!" Abigail exclaimed opening the cigar box to reveal a box of thirty cigars with gold and silver bands.

"Canterlot Cigars, I have been craving some of these for a while. Especially since you can't get them here at all" Abigail said placing the box down on the bar before taking one out, quickly snipping the end off with her cigar cutter.

"Even though I still don't share your enthusiasm for smoking those things, I hope you enjoy them" Twilight said before placing a zippo lighter down on the box, the lighter held a design of a phoenix.

"You left this in Equestria the last time you were there. Princess Celestia imbued it with some of her own magic; it makes it so that the lighter no longer needs fuel and can work in places a normal one couldn't" Twilight said as Abigail nodded thankfully.

Twilight than unwrapped a thick red leather bound book with a dark gold spine.

"This is my gift; I spent two weeks on and off copying down some Equestrian spells, rituals and techniques. Given the fact that you're not in Equestria all the time, and since I wasn't sure when you'd visit next, I thought you would find these useful or interesting." She said as Abigail took the book and flipped through a few pages, seeing all the writing, diagrams and drawings had been done by Twilight herself.

Flipping back to the first page, Abigail noticed some text written on it.

'Abigail, I hope this book is of use to you and that it will help you remember all the good times we spent together and the lessons of friendship imparted to you from your time in Equestria. I know you have experienced much hardship and troubles in your life, but know that I as well as many others are always here for you.

Your dear friend, Twilight Sparkle.'

"Twilight...Thank you so much" Abigail said genuinely touched, looking at her friend before placing the book down and pulling her into another hug.

"It was nothing, really" Twilight said modestly as Abigail chuckled lightly.

"Maybe in your perspective, but I truly appreciate it" she said before reaching over and placing the Canterlot cigar in her mouth, flipping open her lighter and sparking it up.

The flame seemed to burn brighter, and bringing it to the end of the cigar she took a few light inhales, toasting the end and inhaling softly. She found that the lighter didn't leave an aftertaste of fuel in the cigar, proving Twilight's words of it not needing fuel to be true.

Before she could turn and speak, the sounds of the pub's doors opening softly caught her attention.

Three sets of footsteps were heard as the pub suddenly went silent, save for the music which quickly came to a halt.

Batman, Supergirl and Green Arrow had just entered through the front doors.

Everyone present was still silent a few moments later, as if trying to comprehend what to do next.

"Oh bollocks…" Abigail said sighing before picking up the mug and draining it off its contents as she turned to walk over to see what they wanted, Robin however had been closer, and was the first to speak as he stood in front of the trio.

"This is a private party, and the last time I checked, you weren't invited" He said flatly, though this was directed at his mentor.

Abigail knew that things had been rather tense between Robin and Batman ever since the former had ditched the role of sidekick to strike out on his own several years prior.

Though they had mended most of their previous issues over the years, Abigail knew Robin still hadn't completely made up with the Dark Knight. She also suspected he didn't appreciate Batman barging in on their private gathering as if he had the same authority over them he held with The Justice League.

"We just finished handling a mission in Germany, thought we'd stop in on the way back" Batman said in a similar tone.

"Right, now why don't you tell us why you're really here" Robin replied crossing his arms.

"I need to speak with Abigail" he said looking across at the young woman in question.

"In private"

Robin was about to reply in protest when Abigail spoke up.

"Fine" she said as she walked over to them. "We can talk upstairs"

"Abigail-" Robin began only for her to place a calming hand on his shoulder.

"It'll be fine; you all just keep having fun. This shouldn't take too long" she said as she walked past him, directing Batman to follow as they walked towards the staircase upstairs.

She glanced down at Raven momentarily before continuing up.

* * *

 

"So tell me why you're really here Bruce" Abigail said as she sat in the upper store room of the pub, a small table and set of chairs present for them.

Batman wasn't fazed by her question as he calmly took a seat across from her.

"Happy Birthday, first of all" he said.

"Thanks" she replied with a small nod.

"I've come for two reasons, firstly" he began as he reached under his cape and produced a small wrapped package and a sealed envelope.

Abigail accepted them and opened the envelope first, choosing to place the package down on the table for now.

"A gift card" Abigail said examining the card that was in the envelope.

"I'm not usually very good with gifts, but you usually can't go wrong with money, you can buy something you like" Batman said as she nodded.

"Understandable, I've had some bad experiences with gift giving in the past" she said before motioning with her hand.

"What was the other thing you wanted to see me about?" she asked.

Batman looked her in the eye from behind the mask as he spoke.

"I'm here to offer you a place in the Justice League"

Silence filled the room for several moments before Abigail snorted, trying to conceal a laugh.

"No really, what is it?" she asked once more, only to see his expression unchanging.

Her eyes widened slightly at the realisation that he wasn't kidding, and she slumped back in her chair.

"Um…Ok, wow a bit of a bomb to drop on me there all at once" she said as she tried to collect her thoughts.

"Why me and why now?" She asked, confusion lacing her tone.

"Given the ever present threat of magical adversaries and forces, we feel the League should have more countermeasures for such scenarios." Batman began as Abigail listened.

"Yes but still, I mean you've Uncle Jason on speed dial, as well as others who could help."

"Be that as it may, ever since the death of Kent Nelson three years ago and the disappearance of the helmet of Fate, we feel the need to enlist more supernaturally equipped individuals, just in case something were to happen to these members we would still have contingencies in place." Batman explained before leaning forward.

"Besides all that, you're a prime candidate for the League. You've solved many cases both with and without your friends, as well as stopped threats both from human and supernatural origins, as well as alien. You're knowledgeable in a wide variety of magical and occult lore as well as other subjects including his history among others. Skilled in many different forms of magic and sorcery, not to mention your detective skills are formidable"

"Thanks for the gleaming resume there Bruce, but I'm still not sure-"

"Plus your mother was a League member" Batman said cutting her off and causing Abigail to go silent.

"Zatanna was one of the most powerful members we had on the league…and as you know, a good personal friend." He said as his tone softened at the mention of Abigail's mother.

"She made me promise I wouldn't ask you to join the League until you were twenty one, and I respected her wishes in that matter."

Abigail blinked a few times, to clear the moisture from her eyes before looking up at Batman. "I appreciate the offer, really I do. But I don't know if I can, I mean me and my friends we work well together, and I don't know if I could leave them to join you lot. Plus we have our ways of doing things, if I joined the League I know there would be clashes in personality and preferences, and that's not even mentioning-" Abigail began to say before Batman spoke up once more.

"You don't have to if you don't want to" he said calmly.

"This isn't a one-time offer, when I mentioned this to your mothers years ago; it was made clear the invite was an open invitation, based on your willingness to join the League. If you don't feel comfortable right now making this decision, you don't have to. Nor do you have to make it in a month, or a year, or several years. Just know that you're position is guaranteed if or when you ever wish to join"

Abigail took a moment to soak in all the information before nodding slowly.

"Thank you for understanding" she said as she stood up, offering her hand to Batman who shook it after a moment.

He then turned and began making his way to the door that led downstairs, before pausing. "It's probably best if you open the package alone" he said, not turning back to face her as Abigail looked down, seeing the still unopened package.

The door shut a few moments later as Batman was now gone, and Abigail reached down and picked up the covered item, lightly tearing into the brown paper covering it she removed it slowly, revealing a rectangular picture frame.

Upon flipping the frame around, her body froze upon seeing the image.

Lowering the frame down into her lap as she looked upon it, there was only a few seconds before drops of moisture fell upon the glass covering the picture.

Her tears fell upon the picture of herself when she was nine years old, beside her mother who was in her full outfit, Abigail herself dressed in an alternate outfit as the two were standing on a stage, bright lights around them as they were smiling widely, Zatanna's hand on Abigail's shoulder as there other arms were thrust out in a gesture of showmanship.

The room was filled with the sounds of sniffling and muffled sobs as the party downstairs continued.

* * *

 

_**Titan's Tower** _

_**Jump City** _

It had been several hours since the party had ended; everyone had enjoyed themselves and had now returned back to their respective homes (and in Twilight's case, her respective dimension)

The moon was now high in the sky as the night lights from the city travelled across the bay. Abigail had showered and was now wearing a pair of pyjamas, which consisted of a long sleeved black shirt and chequered red pants with black socks.

She was currently standing near the large glass windows in the lounge room area, looking out across the bay, before turning and heading back towards her room.

Upon entering, she saw Raven there, reclining back on her bed with a book in hand before looking up.

The two didn't immediately speak, Abigail moving over to sit on the end of the bed.

"Do you think I made the right choice, with the League and everything?" she asked quietly.

Raven placed the book down on the bedside table before speaking up.

"This doesn't fall into those categories of right or wrong; you made a personal decision with an outcome that you felt most comfortable with. As long as you're happy with the choice you made, I'm happy to support you" she said as Abigail slowly smiled before moving over towards Raven's legs.

"You say that, but if I did go to join the League you'd be all grumpy at me" Abigail said smiling up at her.

Raven rolled her eyes lightly as a small smile came across her features. "I think someone is in the mood for the next part of their birthday present" she said slowly.

"Every day with you is a gift in itself, my love" Abigail replied softly.

Raven's cheeks heated up as Abigail moved up and kissed her on the lips, making it last several moments as the blonde's hands travelled down to unbutton Raven's shirt, tossing it aside before doing the same with her black bra.

The two were forced to separate their lips as Abigail moved down lower, sitting up with a small smirk she waved her right hand downwards and Raven's pants were pulled down quickly, leaving her in nothing more than her panties and socks.

Tossing the pants aside, Abigail began to move down lower, slowly removing both of Raven's socks before they too joined the rest of her discarded clothing.

Abigail once again found herself at the bottom of the bed as she reclined across it, moving down to grasp Raven's ankles she moved closer and pressed a light kiss to her right sole, doing so again in the middle of her instep.

The feeling of Abigail's soft and slightly moistened lips on her foot made Raven shiver slightly as her own hand ghosted across her still covered crotch.

Abigail moved across to the left foot, planting another soft kiss on the heel, her tongue peeking out slightly as she proceeded to kiss her foot again higher up.

Raven looked down at her girlfriend with a smirk, her eyes narrowing as moved her right foot out of Abigail's grip and moved it across to trace Abigail's left breast.

"Keep that up, and I might get the idea that you're only interest in me is my feet" Raven said with a slight teasing tone.

Abigail merely smirked back, playing along as she pressed another kiss before moving up to her ankle and doing the same.

"Just because I have a foot fetish, and just because you've got an incredible sexy pair of peds, does not mean I don't find absolutely every inch of you to be drop dead gorgeous, love" Abigail said in-between kissing her way up Raven's leg, before purposefully skipping her crotch and moving up her stomach.

"Prove it" Raven said teasingly as Abigail was now face to face with her once more, the blonde moving down close enough to whisper.

"Well for starters, your eyes are captivating, and your nose is adorable" she said before pressing a soft kiss on her lips, though not lingering too quickly as she released it and moved down lower.

"Your lips are like satin, and so is your neck" she said as she moved down lower, her hands however were already down by her breasts, rolling her dark grey nipples lightly in her fingers and making Raven's breath speed up, and the tingling growing behind her panties increased.

"And these tits-" Abigail said as she moved down to them, still using her fingers to play with the sensitive buds.

"I just can't help but want to bury my face in them" she said as she rested her face in-between them before licking the skin slowly up to her left breast, taking the nipple in her mouth and suckling on it slowly, making Raven let out a soft moan and raise her chest up higher off the best.

Releasing the now hardened nipple, Abigail looked up into the needy eyes of her lover.

"And your sexy arse" she said moving her hands down to up Raven's cheeks, giving them a firm squeeze. 

"you go walking around in that leotard all the time, I can practically see every curve as it drives me wild" she said before continuing her journey lower, pausing briefly to tease Raven's belly button, Abigail's hands however were on her thighs pushing them apart, but doing nothing to stimulate her crotch whatsoever.

Raven's breathing had sped up as her eyes were set on Abigail's form, so close to her core but so far doing nothing but stoke the fires of her arousal.

She thought her needs would be answered as Abigail finally moved down between her thighs, sliding off her black panties to reveal her now glistening lips, completely shaved and puffed out with arousal, her clitoris aching for Abigail to continue.

The blonde seemed ready to continue as she leaned in closer, running her nose up above her mound but never actually touching her, her hands were still gripping Raven's thighs preventing her from bucking her crotch into her face, which the grey skinned girl felt like doing at this very moment.

Abigail however took a light inhale as she smiled up at Raven before placing a light kiss right to the left of her arousal, on her right thigh, causing the purple haired girl to let out a husky whine.

"Abby…"

"Oh don't worry babe…" she whispered as her fingers traced Raven's outer lips as she lightly blew on them, making Raven's thighs quiver under her touch.

"You know I like it when you're prepared just right" she said before latching her mouth onto Raven's outer lips and burying her tongue inside of her.

* * *

 

Three hours later, the two were now cuddled up with one another under the blankets, sleep having claimed them as their naked bodies were pressed against each other.

However as they slept, Abigail's eyes twitched and scrunched up during her sleep, doing so for a few seconds before they shot open.

Her eyes glowing a bright golden colour.

**_(Abigail's POV)_ **

_The first thing Abigail felt was the cold hard ground beneath her prone body, clearing the haze of cobwebs from her mind she slowly brought her arms down to push herself up, despite the protest of her limbs and the cold rain that poured down._

_When she did, she saw the darkened skies above, the raging wind was all she could hear and the smell of salt reached her nose._

_Standing up fully, she could see a lighthouse in front of her, standing tall amidst the stormy conditions._

_A sudden roar of thunder filled the air as Abigail flipped around to look behind her, seeing the edge of a cliff._

_Her eyes widened as she stared at the sight stretching across the water._

_It was a giant tornado…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! There you go, chapter 2 is done.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed reading it, as I know I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Let me know what you thought in the comments, and I hope you're all excited for chapter 3.


	3. Plans are made

**Previously**

_The first thing Abigail felt was the cold hard ground beneath her prone body, clearing the haze of cobwebs from her mind she slowly brought her arms down to push herself up, despite the protest of her limbs and the cold rain that poured down._

_When she did, she saw the darkened skies above, the raging wind was all she could hear and the smell of salt reached her nose._

_Standing up fully, she could see a lighthouse in front of her, standing tall amidst the stormy conditions._

_A sudden roar of thunder filled the air as Abigail flipped around to look behind her, seeing the edge of a cliff._

_Her eyes widened as she stared at the sight stretching across the water._

_It was a giant tornado…._

* * *

"Abigail!" Raven said anxiously, resting a hand on her chest as Abigail's eyes were open wide and glowing golden as she seemed to stare off into space, her body shifting and moving on the bed as she did.

This lasted for several moments before she suddenly gasped out, her back arching on the bed before her eyes returned to their normal colour.

Abigail looked around in confusion, as if trying to access her surroundings, before Raven's soft touch caused her to turn to her girlfriend, who was wearing a look of concern.

"...What did you see?" Raven asked slowly.

* * *

Abigail was now standing atop the roof of Titan's tower; the sun was high in the sky as the city across the bay was bustling with the morning rush.

"Here you go" A voice from behind said softly, causing her to turn and see Olivia standing there with a hot steaming mug in her hand.

"Thanks" Abigail said as she took the offered cup, taking a sip of the hot tea without a moment's hesitation.

"So, what did you see?" Olivia asked after a few moments, she too was holding a mug of her own as she took a seat beside Abigail, who continued to stand.

"I saw some kind of tornado. It was destroying a town on the coast, Arcadia Bay..." Abigail said slowly, her tone filled with concern as starred out the peaceful waters below, a far cry from what she had seen in her vision.

"Wait...Arcadia Bay? Isn't that where Maxine lives?" Olivia asked looking up at Abigail.

"Max" Abigail said as if on reflex. "Never Maxine"

"Right, right" Olivia said rolling her eyes slightly. "But she does live there, doesn't she?"

"Yeah, Max started attending that school they have there, Blackwell Academy a short while ago. It's also her home town before she moved to Seattle" Abigail explained as she sat down beside her friend.

"But, that's not the only thing I saw." Abigail continued, taking another sip from her mug before she turned to Olivia.

"I saw...flashes, of other people, and strange images I'm still trying to sort through. I think there may be something brewing in Arcadia Bay, something that might require looking into"  
"Are we talking like a meta human or enhanced kind of thing, or something magical or supernatural in origin?" Olivia asked with interest, her eyes narrowing.

"I'm not sure yet at this point" Abigail said before her eyes drifted down to the floor beneath them.

"Abigail..." Olivia said, noting her friend's slight shift in mood, she looked downcast, this might have not been noticed by others but Olivia had known her long enough to pick up on her subtleties and small tells in her behaviour.

"Abigail what is it?"

The blonde's head turned away from her for several seconds, her hands clenching slightly before she spoke up, her voice low.

"I..." she began slowly, before turning to face Olivia.

"I saw Mary and Anna...in my vision, I saw them both" Abigail said quietly, causing Olivia's eyes to widen.

"A-Are you sure?"

"Olivia, I saw them as clearly as I see you now" Abigail said standing back up, clutching the mug to her chest as she paced across the roof.

Olivia took a moment to contemplate this revelation before speaking up once more.

"So, you think Mary and Anna are in Arcadia Bay...well this is a good thing, right? I mean you can finally find them after all these years-" Olivia began before Abigail let out a scoff.

"Oh yeah, it'll just be that simple, will it?" Abigail asked with slight sarcasm.

Olivia let out a small sigh. "No, I never said it would be simple, but this is still a golden opportunity here."

Abigail merely shook her head before closing her eyes. "There was a time when I would have given anything to find them, I never stopped trying, you know that. But now that I have the answer possibly starring me in the face, I'm faced with questions...questions I don't know if I can answer"

Listening to her friend, Olivia chose not to comment as she saw Abigail internally contemplating her next words.

"Mary will be eighteen and Anna will be nineteen, Olivia. How am I supposed to break it to them, how am I supposed to tell them the truth. Can I really tear the two of them away from everything they think to be true, and tell her they're not who they believe themselves to be...do I even have the right to do that?" Abigail said with uncertainty, her pacing now faster as she took several deep breaths.

"And how is that conversation even going to go down.  _"Oh hey, you guys you don't know me, but I'm actually your older sister. You see you were stolen from our parents when you were young, and hidden using magic, oh and magic is real, oh and technically you're not human. Want to go grab a cup of tea and we can chat about it!?"_ Abigail exclaimed throwing her hands out to the side, spilling some of her tea from the mug as she did.

After several seconds she let out a deep sigh, her hands dropping back to her side weakly as she dropped back down to the ground on her backside next to Olivia.

"Do you remember what you told me before, about that alternate timeline you were in?" Olivia asked suddenly, causing Abigail to flinch and look away.

"Sometimes, I wish I could forget that place..." Abigail said quietly, before turning back to Olivia.

"But in that timeline, your parents found Mary and Anna. They found them, and told them both the truth." Olivia continued.

"What's your point Liv?" Abigail asked bringing her hand up to rub her eyes. Flashes of memory coming to her as she recalled the alternate timeline in question, it was the only way she knew what Mary looked like, having seen her previously there.

"Were they happy?"

Abigail paused upon hearing the question. "What do you mean..."

"I mean were Mary and Anna happy in that timeline, living with you and your parents. Were they happy knowing the truth?"

"I...I mean yes, from what I could tell they were happy. But I-I don't see how that applies here, Mum and Dad found Mary in that timeline when she was twelve years old and Anna was thirteen, it's different here as they're both older. If I tell them the truth and convince them of everything, it won't be like in that timeline. We won't have Mum and Dad -"

"But they'll have you" Olivia said cutting in, her voice now firmer than before, causing Abigail to go silent.

"They are your family, your blood. You wanted to find them for so long, and now you might finally have your chance. Maybe they're in Arcadia Bay, or who knows maybe Arcadia Bay is a stepping stone to the end goal, but whatever it is, you can finally reunite with them. And if I were in your position, I would definitely want to do it." Olivia said placing a hand on Abigail's shoulder.

For several moments, silence filled the rooftop as the two friends sat there, Abigail starring back at Olivia before letting closing her eyes briefly, giving he brunette a small nod.

"Yeah...I guess you're right" Abigail said opening her eyes, raising her mug and gulping down what was left of her mug of tea before speaking once more.

"But look, just don't tell Jenny about this, ok"

"What? Why not" Olivia asked in confusion. "You can't really be thinking about keeping this from her, are you?"

"Look, I'm still trying to sort this out myself. I don't want to go causing her any unnecessary concern until I'm sure of this situation. I'll let her know personally when I sort it out." Abigail said as she stood up once again.

Jennifer had called her the night before, after the party to apologise again for missing it, as well as to let her know that, unfortunately, her stay in Egypt had been extended, but that she would make it up to Abigail upon her return.

Abigail raised her arms up, stretching slightly before turning to look out at the bay before a look of remembrance came to her face.

"Oh yeah, I just remembered too. Are you busy tonight?" she asked, turning to Olivia to thought it over for a few seconds before answering.

"Well, Garfield and I had been planning to go to the movies, but if it's something serious I can always go another time, what is it?"

"I need your help, I got a tip off last night after the party, but before we came back to America. Apparently the rumour's I heard are correct, an old pain in the ass has returned, and this time he's gotten his hands on a toy which makes him harder to take down" Abigail said as she turned and began walking away back towards the rooftop entrance.

"But, I have a plan" she said before walking back inside.

* * *

**London, England**

It was now later into the night, by London's time. Abigail stood atop a rooftop, several stories above the city streets as she stared back wearily at the dark clad figure across the rooftop.

Abigail had tracked him down, before confronting him ten minutes ago, before a chase ensued across the London streets and above them, leading to the rooftops before arriving here.

She let out breath as he chuckled, twirling a finger around the brass coloured pentagonal amulet around his neck, the red round gemstone in the centre currently glowing a bright gold.

The man was of average height, and looked to be in his mid-thirties. He was rather ugly in appearance, and had a hooked nose and a long scar running down the left side of his face, partially covered by his long mutton chop sideburns.

He wore a ragged looking Edwardian black suit and a dirty top hat, though he wasn't wearing shoes, showing off his large bare feet that were bigger than a normal person's, and had long finger like toes with long claws jutting out of them.

His hands also possessed similar dark black nails that were more akin to talons than anything else.

As his mouth twisted into a grin, the man's sharp animal like teeth could be seen before he spoke.

"Six years, eh? Almost hard to believe, ain't it Constantine" he said as he walked across the roof slowly.

"You know, I was hoping to run into you again, see how you've grown from that little fifteen year old who thought she'd try 'er luck and take on ol'Spring Heeled Jack" he said chuckling.

"I have grown since then, I won't make the same mistakes from last time either" Abigail said as they began circling around slowly.

"I think it might be too late for that, as you've seen I decided on taking a few precautions" Jack said, referring to the amulet around his neck.

Upon first confronting him, she tried several magic and magic fuelled attacks' only to see to her frustration, that they were negated or absorbed via the amulet. And Jack used his inhuman level of acrobatics and physiology to keep himself far from reach of any physical and hand to hand combat attempts.

"Yeah, but that's a pretty cheap knock-off Jack, it can't absorb too much, I could overload it if I tried" Abigail challenged.

Jack merely smirked, nodding to her.

"Oh yes, I'm sure you could. But I can always release the stored magic back out, can't I?" He asked rhetorically before the amulet suddenly glowed brighter and a golden beam shot out towards the blonde.

Abigail quickly dodged to the side and rolled along the ground before jumping up, only to be caught by another blast from the amulet and sent flying back and crashing down onto hard ground.

Jack walked forward, eyeing the brick wall several metres behind Abigail, the next building complex being two stories higher. Looking back at Abigail he narrowed his eyes, as they glowed a bright fire like red as he grinned once more before the amulet let out a more powerful blast directed at the brick wall.

Abigail heard a loud crashing sound before glancing up, her eyes widening as she tried to roll out of the way once more, but not being able to do so in time.

He let out a low chuckle as he approached her, Abigail's legs were now pinned under the broken portion of the brick wall.

Though she could use her telekinesis to free herself she didn't, allowing him to come closer and closer.

"Looks like this is your final case girlie" he said as he slowly continued his approach.

"And now, I'm afraid it's time for you to say goodnight" Jack said mockingly taking off his top hat to give her a bow, showing the dark horn like growths jutting out of his head.

Abigail made a show of trying to move herself from under the bricks, but made no other moves as he tutted mockingly, shaking his head.

"You put up an impressive challenge I'll say that, more than your old man did back when he tried all those years ago. But you couldn't beat me alone, I've been at this for the past two centuries, and I'm not gonna be taken out by some punk kid"

Abigail suddenly stopped her 'struggle' and looked up at him, a wry smile coming to her face as she spoke. "Oh but that's where you're wrong mate"

"Eh?" Jack said tilting his head slightly as he paused

"I never said I was alone" Abigail said, her smile turning into a smirk before she called out. "Olivia now!"

The sudden sound of fast paced footsteps filled the roof as Jack turned, only to see nothing there, but the footsteps rapidly approached before suddenly a figure seemingly materialised out of thin air. Olivia ran forward and leapt at Jack, who raised his clawed hands to slash at her, only to be shocked when she passed straight through his hands and through his chest seamlessly.

A thud was heard as Olivia rolled onto the roof after passing through him, quickly standing and making her way back over towards Abigail as Jack flipped around to face them.

"What the...how did you do that, the amulet should have-" Jack said before his eyes widened at the sight of the amulet now in Olivia's grasp.

"Oh you mean this?" Olivia asked rhetorically, holding the pendant up towards him. "Yeah, well it would have worked, but that wasn't magic" she said with a small smirk before placing the amulet in one of the pockets of her black long trench coat.

"Give that back, now!" he growled, baring his teeth at her as he extended his claws out, a growl emanated from his throat as he let out a stream of dark smoke from his mouth.

"Hmm, yeah let me just think about that for a moment" Olivia said before raising a hand to her chin in mock contemplation.

"Should I give the crazy mass serial killer back his magical advantage, hmm that's a tough one" she said sarcastically before turning to Abigail.

"What do you think Abby?"

"Oh yeah, totally on board with that being a bad idea" Abigail said in the same tone as she easily raised a hand and moved the brick section of wall of her, making it float above her and dropping it at her side as she stood up.

Jack now began to grow anxious, his eyes darting between the two of them before he let out another growl and turned, running quickly to the ledge of the rooftop before bounding off it.

Abigail and Olivia quickly ran after him, seeing him sail across the air towards the opposite buildings across the street.

Quickly turning, Abigail raised her hand and formed a fist, crushing the broken section of brick wall and levitating several chunks up in the air before thrusting her hand back around, sending them flying towards Jack, who was just about to reach the roof of the building before the bricks slammed into his back and leg, making him cry out as his trajectory was thrown off and he was sent tumbling down below.

However he managed to grip onto a window ledge, halting his descent. After a few seconds he reached up with his other hand, pulling himself up and into the window sill, breaking through the glass.

Abigail grabbed Olivia by the back of her coat and took of running towards the building's edge.

Jack let out a groan as he stood up in the centre of the mostly bare room he now found himself in, just as the two young women came in after him.

Turning he was about to lash out when he was sent crashing back into the wall behind him, courtesy of a fireball sent by Abigail, which left a sizable hole in his shirt and a charred circle of flesh in his upper chest.

This made the killer collapse down on one knee as he groaned out, his arms coming up to clutch his chest before he raises his head glaring at the blond.

"You'll pay for that!" he spat out, his anger making him forget his earlier anxiety before he realised something.

The room they were in.

It was small and the roof was also pretty low. Jack's acrobatics and leaps would do him no good in here, and he knew it.

Turning back he saw Abigail with her hand raised before she lowered them and cracked her knuckles.

"You can't dance in here" she said before clenching her fists.

The door to the flat was on the far left of the room, beyond the kitchenette, and was being guarded by Olivia whose hands were sparkling with electricity as Abigail stepped closer to him, her eyes narrowing as a smirk crossed her features.

"Now than, why don't you come and have a go, if you think you're hard enough"

* * *

Abigail and Olivia were now seated in a kitchen of a larger London flat, Olivia sat behind the counter top as Abigail was cooking an assortment of food over at the stove.

"I honestly thought you were going to kill him" Olivia said with slight surprise.

She had taken off her black coat, and hung it by the door next to Abigail's, now only wearing a long grey shirt and black jeans, with black boots.

"Yeah, I almost did. But I promised Jenny I wouldn't kill him if I did confront him." Abigail said with annoyance as she moved to add two thick beef patties to the hot pan as well as some chopped mushrooms.

"Apparently she thinks he may be of use one day or something along those lines, she didn't go into too many details. I'll definitely be asking her about it though, don't you worry" Abigail said as she glanced over at the stone statue that was until an hour ago, Spring Heeled Jack, sitting in the corner of the lounge room across from the kitchen.

"I'll put him somewhere till than though" she said before turning back to the pan and turning the heat down.

"But, for the meantime, there was something I want to ask you, a favour more specifically" Abigail said as she turned to face Olivia.

"What is it?" Olivia asked.

"I've been thinking all day about what to do, with the whole Arcadia Bay situation and everything. There is definitely something going on there, or something will be happening there in future, that much I know. I'm going to go in and investigate, and I'll be going in undercover" Abigail said as she went over to the fridge and opening it, retrieving a bottle of beer.

"Ok, so how do I factor into this? Do you need me to come along" Olivia asked curiously before Abigail shook her head.

"No, no this'll be a solo investigation. I talked it over with Raven and Dick earlier when you and Garfield went out to get lunch. I may be gone for a few weeks, possibly a month or more. I don't know for sure yet, it'll depend on what goes down, this may be something big, or it might be something that can be avoided."  
"Did you mention Mary to them?" Olivia asked with interest.

"I told them, yeah. But as you mentioned earlier, she might be there, or she might not, we don't know. But there's definitely a reason for her being in the vision, and it's connected to Arcadia Bay. Not to mention the people, I'm still sorting through everything mentally, but there were some people I saw clearly, but there were some that seemed...I don't know, they were fuzzy and unfocused, but they didn't feel normal. It could be meta-humans, but according to Dick and Victor, there's no reported meta-humans or enhanced individuals in the area, at least that we know of"

Olivia nodded before raising a brow. "So what's the favor you need exactly?"

"I need some fake documents and references for me, for my cover. The vision had shifted around a lot, but Blackwell Academy popped up a few times. I'm going to go undercover there. I'll need you to sent the applications and put the files in their system" Abigail said as Olivia nodded once more.

"So, what you're going undercover as a student? That's easy, basic documentation, piece of cake for Dick and Victor to create. Plus you still look young enough to pass as a student, though you could always use a glamour to make yourself look a little younger if-" Olivia continued before Abigail spoke up, cutting her off.

"No, I'll need more than that. I'm thinking of going in as a teacher"

Olivia looked up at her friend with surprise and confusion.

"You...You want to go in as a teacher, really?"

"Yeah, I do" Abigail said folding her arms. "It'll give me certain privileges that I wouldn't be awarded as a student."

"Why not just go in and investigate without a cover, just you know, dig around and do things incognito?" Olivia questioned, propping an arm up on the counter top.

"I did consider it, but I think a more hands on approach may work better. As I said, some of the people I saw weren't clear, but others were and they were definitely students, I think I can gather more info or get a better feel for the situation if I'm in there in person rather than watching from afar. Plus I can have Max help me out, as her status as a student will compensate for any social circles I wouldn't be able to approach in the same manner" Abigail said before taking a sip.

"Plus, I have university degrees in English and History, which is why I want to have those written out as my areas of expertise" Abigail said as Olivia pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Yeah, but you don't have degrees to teach in those subjects, not to mention actually dealing with people in a classroom. Are you sure you'll be able to pull this off?"

Olivia asked in concern as Abigail took another sip from her beer, waving her other hand casually.

"Look, it'll be fine I think I can handle some high school students, even if I have to put a few of them in their place"

"That's something I'm worried about" Olivia said rolling her eyes slightly. "I mean you didn't deal well with high school kids back when you were in high school yourself. And than with everything that happened and you ended up leaving school-"

"Hey, I did end up graduating...albeit a little later but I did" Abigail replied crossing her arms at her friend who sighed.

"Look, I am a bit worn out, and the smell of those burgers is making me even hungrier than I am. Can we just eat now, and talk more about this later?" Olivia said as Abigail smiled.

"Ok fine, fine. And hey, I might even whip up some desert"

"...I just helped you take down Spring Heeled Jack, you damn well better be going to make me some desert, I think that's the least you can do" Olivia said good naturedly as Abigail let out a chuckle.

"Ok, jeez Liv calm your tits." She said as she returned to cooking, turning the heat back up on the pan. "I'm thinking cake for desert, you can pick what kind"

Olivia merely let out a hum of agreement as she got up to get herself a drink, though settling for a can of soda before wandering over to where Abigail was cooking.

"So, I forgot to ask earlier about Max" Olivia said as she opened the can, taking a small sip before continuing. "How is your young Padawan doing lately" she said jokingly.

Abigail merely rolled her eyes lightly. "She was doing fine when I talked to her last, though we've been so busy lately I haven't talked to her in about two weeks"

"I wonder how she'll react to your little plan" Olivia said as Abigail took out four hamburger buns and began cutting them.

"I was planning to not tell her at all. Give her a nice little surprise when I stroll into her classroom"

"Are you serious?" Olivia asked incredulously, before noticing the deadpan look on Abigail's face.

"Of course you are..."

* * *

**Arcadia Bay, Blackwell Academy**

Max sat in her dorm room unbeknownst to her, at that very same time across the world, that she was being talked about.

It was late in the afternoon and she had finished up her classwork for the day, and had now moved onto study of a different kind.

As she sat on her bed, Max was reading through a bound notebook that had hand written notes inside of it, not written by herself but by the one who had given it to her.

Her eyes scanned over the pages slowly, as they had quite a few times before, re-reading it over and over again every few days when she wasn't too busy.

After roughly half an hour, Max stood up and stretched out her legs before deciding on heading down to the bathroom and grabbing a shower before grabbing something to eat.

Picking up the notebook in her hand, she reached down under her bed and pulled out a medium sized brown trunk, there was a dark black lock upon the latch, but not visible key hole.  
Pressing her thumb against the latch, it glowed momentarily before unlocking. Max opened the lid and placed the notebook down upon a folded up grey material before closing it once again, replacing the lock and pushing it back under her bed and out of sight.

After she did, Max walked over to her desk and checked her phone, only to see she had no new texts.

Sighing lightly she decided not to dwell on it too much, and went to grab her towel.

_**(Flashback)** _

_Max stood nervously on the stone flooring, the cool ground could be felt through her socks as she waited._

_Abigail merely stood across the room, staring at her intently. "I will ask you only once more, if you're having second thoughts, voice them now. Otherwise once you enter the circle, you will be agreeing to the terms you were told, and it will be taken as your commitment, your word and oath" Abigail said before crossing her arms and waiting for Max's response._

_Max looked down at the floor for several seconds, before slowly stepping forward and past the large circle that was in the center, as soon as she did, the circle became alight with bright flame._

_The flames crackled before turning from a bright orange, to a deep blue. Max turned only to let out a shocked gasp as Abigail was now directly in front of her, a serious expression still on her face._

" _Your decision has been made. I, Abigail Constantine have witnessed and acknowledged this" she said speaking to her as the flame's seemed to grow, before Abigail held her hands out and a grey folded cloth materialized in her hands before she past it to Max._

_Unfolding the material Max saw that it was a long grey coat with a hood on the back of it, and upon further inspection realized it was exactly her size, glancing from it she looked up at Abigail, whose serious expression gave way to a smile._

" _And you, Maxine Caulfield, are my apprentice"_


	4. Arriving in Arcadia Bay

Abigail slung the large backpack over her shoulders as she stood outside Titans tower, the other Titans were with her to see her off.

The morning sun was high in the sky as she took in breath before turning to her friends. Everything had been sorted out in regards to Blackwell Academy, she had gone in for an interview a few days prior, which had gone well given the extra documentation Olivia had helped Cyborg create, while she did indeed have degrees in her subjects, the two had created credentials for her to teach.

"Call us when you get there" Cyborg said while giving her a hug, Abigail nodded with a smile.

She had already been crushed into a hug by Starfire and Beast Boy had given her one of his own.

"And don't forget your perception filter and illusion items, you wanted to go in incognito and it won't help if the students know they're being taught by a super hero" Olivia said lightly.

Abigail merely rolled her eyes, especially at being referred to as a super hero.

"You don't need to remind me of that Liv, seriously"

"All it would take would be for you to sleep in and then be in a rush to forget" Olivia replied folding her arms. "You have done that before"

"Not in ages!" Abigail shot back, before her expression softened and she gave her friend a hug as well backing away and turning slightly, giving a whistle.

The roaring of an engine coming to life was heard and from around the corner of the tower came a motorcycle which drove around on it's own and stopped near the edge of the grounds.

"Good luck" Robin said placing an arm on her shoulder, Abigail nodded before she turned and walked over to her bike, Raven walking alongside her.

Stopping next to the bike Abigail turned to her, not speaking for a moment before moving closer as the two kissed, Abigail's hands framing her face as they deepened the kiss.

Slowly moving back, the two starred at one another before Raven broke the silence.

"Be careful"

"Don't worry love" Abigail replied stroking her cheek.

"With your tendency to get into trouble, I can't help but worry" Raven said dryly, though the small smile on her face could be seen by Abigail.

"Least I know you'll always be there to get me out of it"

"...Always" Raven said softly, as Abigail moved to get on her bike, the engine still running.

Abigail revved the throttle a few times, giving Raven a wink before riding ahead.

The Titans watched as Abigail rode her bike clear off the Tower grounds and into the bay, the bike staying afloat atop the water as Abigail increased her speed, riding across the bay in the direction of her destination.

_'Maybe...Maybe I'll find Mary there...'_ she thought slowly, a pained look coming over her face before she steeled her expression.

* * *

**Arcadia Gas Station**

**Arcadia Bay**

The gas station was barren currently, no patrons inside or out as the clerk sat behind the cashier's counter with a bored expression.

She was a tall and lanky young woman with dark tanned skin and long jet black hair held in two braids, her features showed a Native American lineage. Her dark brown eyes lazily scanned the empty interior before glancing over at the clock, she still had a few hours left on her shift.

Aiyana Yazzie was resting her chin in her palm as she let out a small sigh. She was twenty two years old and stuck in a dead end job which often ended up boring her out of her mind.

But it was work, and she couldn't complain about the consistency of her pay check, even if the mind numbing repetition of people coming in over and over again and the same routine of exchanging cash and occasionally giving directions to visitors did drive her a little crazy.

She had graduated from Blackwell Academy four years ago, her area of study had been art, mainly graphic design. She used her skills in her online web comic series, which she loved drawing and writing for.

So far however she only had some small success and following, but it was a start. Even though one would expect after four years she would be more successful, Aiyana tried to not let those thoughts distract her or put her down.

This however meant she was still not making money through her web comics, they at the moment were purely passion projects, and thus she wasn't making any money from them, thus her current predicament of working at the gas station.

There were alternative options she could take, but the all involved her parents...and there was no way she was crawling back to them, she wasn't the type of person to ask for a hand out, not that her family would give her one. Her parents wanted her involved in the family business, which was the casino industry.

Aiyana however hated gambling, having spent most of her younger years growing up in the environment and seeing what it did to people, destroying lives, tearing apart relationships, all while the house was the true winner.

A house she had been apart of, though not any more. Living in a dingy apartment and scraping whatever money she could was more appealing to her than going back to her family.

Letting out another bored sigh, she glanced around before standing up of her stool and walked out from the cashier desk and kept walking outside.

Reaching into her shirt pocket she pulled out a packet of cigarettes, opening it to reveal only three left.

Slipping one out she placed it between her lips and held her lighter up in her other hand, however after several flicks the lighter still refused to ignite.

"Come on, light damn it!"

Her attention shifted however as she heard the tell tale sound of a motorcycle approaching and looked up to see a young woman around her age pull in to the gas station, stopping and hopping off her bike.

Aiyana quickly pocketed the lighter and went back inside, stepping back behind the cashier station as the young woman entered, clearly having not gotten any fuel.

She didn't say anything as Aiyana watched her walk down to the large fridge full of cold drinks, opening it and looking through before selecting a small bottle of ginger ale. She than turned and looked at a few more items scattered on the shelves, grabbing a few snacks before walking up to the counter.

Aiyana could see her more clearly now, she was tall around the same height as she was, which was impressive as Aiyana was six foot 3. She had blond hair that seemed to shine like a golden yellow, and bright blue eyes.

"I'll just get these" the young woman said as she placed the snacks down on the counter and took out some cash from her pocket, Aiyana quickly scanned each item before the woman handed over a twenty.

She was obviously from out of town, her accent screaming British. But Aiyana didn't pay much mind, handing her back her change.

Pocketing the change, the blond picked up the snacks and was about to walk out when she reached back into her pocket and pulled out a zippo lighter which had a bird design on it, Aiyana couldn't tell what though as the woman flicked the lighter open and moved it towards her.

"You looked like you needed a light"

Aiyana quickly realised she still had the unlit cigarette held between her lips and after a moment moved over to accept, lighting up her cigarette and giving Abigail a grateful nod.

"Thanks"

"Don't mention it sweetheart" she replied before turning and leaving the gas station, walking out and hopping back on her bike. Aiyana could see her from the doorway as the bike started up and a few seconds later she was gone, continuing on down the road.

Aiyana returned back to her stool after that, taking a rather generous inhale of her cigarette and grabbing one of the lighters the gas station had for sale, making sure to put the money for it in the cash register before tossing her old lighter away into a waste basket.

A few seconds later her phone began to ring, Aiyana pulled it out and hit answered. "Yeah Chaz...sure I can pick up some milk on the way home, but you should have gotten some the other day...yes I know it's no trouble for me but that's not the point...no, nothing interesting, just the same old boring routine...who know, maybe one day something exciting will happen, like a robbery...It's just a joke, calm down. Right, I'll see you later"

Disconnecting the call, Aiyana pocketed her phone once more and took another drag of her cigarette.

As she told Chaz, it was just another boring day in Arcadia Bay, nothing new, not that anything new ever happened here any more.

* * *

Abigail rode down the street from the gas station, taking sight of the surroundings. She had originally wanted to just drive straight from the Jump City Bay down to Arcadia Bay's beach, riding across the water.

But remembering her friends words, she decided the more subtle approach would be to simply drive on the road, lest someone see her arriving on the beach. Turning down the next street, Abigail thought back to the visions she had the other night, the things she saw...

She shook of those thoughts and brought her attention back to the present, tomorrow was going to interesting.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Abigail walked briskly along the halls towards the classroom she knew would be already filled with students. She had just finished a meeting with Principal Wells and was now on her way to her first official class.

Stopping outside the door she took a small breath before walking in, instantly the chattering of the students halted for a moment before she flashed them a grin.

"Hello there class, I guess introductions are in order" she said before walking across to the teacher's desk, slipping into the chair and putting her shoes up on the desk and crossing her legs.

"I'm your new English teacher"


	5. School Daze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice longer chapter

Abigail surveyed the classroom before her, taking in the sight of her first class of students.

Her gaze lingered on Max for a moment, and she sent the brunette a small smile before standing up.

"Now!" She exclaimed, causing a few of the students to jump slightly. "I haven't memorized who all of you are yet, but I'm sure I will over time. My Name is Abigail Constantine, I do have a middle name, two actually but that's a real mouthful, trust me so we'll stick to first and second for now." She said as she took off her coat, folding it and placing it across the back of her chair.

Taking a moment to pause she looked at the large chalk board facing the class on the wall behind her desk.

"I love chalkboards, never really warmed to whiteboards" she said mostly to herself before turning back to the students.

"I hope you've all been keeping up on your syllabus during the interim period between teachers, though I doubt every single one of you have. For those of you who haven't, ask a classmate for notes to help catch up as I plan to jump straight into the next syllabus outline, it's not my fault if you decided to slack off during this time"

Abigail paused when she saw a hand flick up in an effort to get her attention.

"Yeah" Abigail said gesturing at the young woman. "Pixie cut, what is it?"

The younger blond girl gave a small scoff as her face twisted into an annoyed look. "My  _name_  is Victoria, Victoria Chase"

"I thought as much" Abigail replied.

"Excuse me?"

"I spotted you when I walked in, let's just say your reputation proceeds you" Abigail said as sat down on the edge of her desk.

"So Vicky, what is it you want?"

Abigail could obviously see the annoyance grow at the use of the nickname, but the younger girl didn't say anything about it as she replied.

"Are you really our new teacher?"

"Yeah" Abigail replied casually.

"But you're so-"

"What? Blond? Vicky shame on you, demeaning a fellow blond like that" Abigail said with a small smile. "I'll have you all know we're just as capable as any other hair colour, have more faith in yourself Ms Chase"

This got a number of chuckles and restrained laughs from most of the class, before Victoria turned and levelled them with a glare.

"I was going to say young" Victoria said turning back to Abigail.

"Yes well I graduated university earlier than others"

"How-"

"By being significantly smarter than you" Abigail shot back, cutting the girl off with a small smile.

"Now than, everybody take out your books and we can get started" she said turning back and taking a piece of chalk before writing out onto the whiteboard.

**(Max POV)**

Max was confused.

Scratch that, she was absolutely clueless as to what was going on. Abigail was here, and apparently her new English teacher.

How!? Why!?

Why hadn't she told her? Was something wrong?

There were so many questions she had, but before she could go any further with her thoughts, she spotted a number of letters appear on her notebook page, a sentence began appearing in red ink across the previously blank lines of the page.

'Will explain later when we're alone, for now just go with it'

Glancing up, Max saw that Abigail was still writing on the board, taking a breath and deciding to hold her many questions till later, Max opened up her other books and began writing.

* * *

After the class had ended all the students had shuffled out before heading off to their next ones, all except one.

Max had a free period and had thus been able to stay behind after they all had gone and gotten some answers.

"So….do you, do you really think it'll happen. That Tornado I mean" Max asked as Abigail leaned back against her desk, Max was sitting in front of her on one of the student desks.

"It's…hard to say, the tornado could have been literal or it could have been a more broad issue that simply manifested as one in my vision. I've been going back through it for more clarity. Either way that combined with the other things I saw, I had to come and check it out first hand"

"Yeah, I get that…You could've called first, let me know you were coming"

"Eh, I wanted to surprise you" Abigail said with a shrug, smiling at the brunette.

"Mission accomplished there" Max said as she stood up and walked over, inspecting the desk Abigail was leaning against.

"But a teacher?"

"Well technically, you've been my student for three months. Now I'll just be teaching you more academically inclined subjects on the side" Abigail said before smirking.

"Do you think Victoria would have thought twice about questioning me if she knew who I was" she said to Max.

Max couldn't hold back the laugh that emerged as she spoke.

"No way, though it's a good thing you're using that perception filter thing, it'd be all over the internet that you were a teacher here if you weren't"

Max was aware of Abigail using a perception filter in order for people to not recognise her as the Titan who was often on the news or papers or splashed across social media. The perception filter enabled it so she could walk around without people recognising her, even if she was standing right next to a television playing footage of her and the Titans, people still wouldn't put the dots together.

However Abigail said that some perception filters weren't as strong as others, or that some people were capable of seeing through them, with or without assistance.

Max didn't realise who Abigail really was till their second meeting, as during their first meeting where she saved the younger brunette, Abigail had been wearing one.

After pondering of this for a few more moments, Max spoke up once more.

"How long do you think you'll be here for?"

Abigail ran a hand back through her hair as she contemplated the question before replying. "Hard to say, I've yet to actually pick up on anything first hand, but I've only been in town less than twenty four hours though I did come a few days ago for an interview and organized a place to stay, and had Cyborg help me afterwards bring a caravan down"

"You mean a trailer?"

"Must you always correct my speech and terms with your Americanisms?" Abigail asked with a roll of her eyes.

"Well that's what I'm used to calling it" Max said lightly.

"Any way, I'm boarding with a family here"

"Wait..." Max began as her eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Didn't you mention before you had like, a magic house that you could make move around places. Why are you staying with people if you could use that?"

"Ah yes, The House of Mystery, well I would have brought that, but I lent it to my sister to use. Plus the caravan isn't exactly cramped, there's plenty of space, though if I'm here longer than initially thought I may bring The House of Mystery here"

Max was about to speak up when the bell rang outside the hall, signalling the end of the period.

"I've got to go, this was my one free period of the day" Max said as she got up and collected her things.

"We'll talk more later on, and be sure to keep reading through the notebook and practicing, I want to hear more about your progress" Abigail said, to which Max nodded.

After Max left Abigail spent some time looking through her schedule, she only had two classes today, the one she had already finished and one in two hours.

Grabbing her coat, she slipped it on and headed out of the classroom, she knew she wasn't technically allowed to smoke in the building or on the grounds, but that hadn't stopped her before.

Besides, this was a high school, there was bound to be plenty of secluded areas students used to smoke that she could use for herself.

Walking along the halls she saw many students all making their way to their classes or crowding around lockers.

She paused slightly as she passed the science room, seeing the teacher, Ms Grant if Abigail recalled correctly, already teaching her class.

She hadn't met the woman in person yet, but was sure it was coming.

Before she could think any more on the subject Abigail suddenly felt something, or more accurately someone collide with her back, causing her to stumble forward.

She heard a gasp and the sound of objects hitting the floor, and turned to see a teenage girl hunched over on her knees, several books now scattered across the floor as the girl tried to scoop them up.

"I'm so sorry!" the younger girl said as she was scrambling to get her things, she was facing the ground but Abigail could see her dirty blond hair tied up in a bun.

"It's ok, really" Abigail said as she leaned down and helped gather some of the books.

"I should have been paying more attention to where I was going" the younger girl said as Abigail looked up as she held the books out.

However as soon as the girl looked up Abigail froze, her entire body going stiff as she starred across at the younger girl.

' _She's….She's…'_

"No really, it was my fault, I got caught up going over my class notes" the girl said as Abigail's mouth opened several times, no words coming out as they both stood back up.

Kate's eyes widened in realization upon seeing her fully.

"You're the new teacher aren't you? I um, I heard some of the other students talking about you, Ms…Constantine, was it?"

Abigail nodded silently, before clearing her throat. "Yeah…My names Abigail Constantine…It's…it's nice to-" she said, stumbling over her words before steeling herself internally and clearing her throat once more.

"It's nice to meet you too…" she said, leaving the end of the sentence open as the younger girl quickly caught on.

"Kate, my name's Kate Marsh. I-I actually have class with you, this afternoon I mean…" she said timidly.

Abigail starred at her for a few seconds longer before speaking up once more.

"Yes, well I-I…" she began before taking a deep breath. I'm sorry if I seem distracted, it's just….I have a lot on my mind, first day and all, lot's to do" she said quickly.

"Of course, I shouldn't keep you" Kate said as she prepared to walk around her. "Oh and once again, I'm sorry for bumping into you" she said before departing, walking into the science room where Abigail heard her utter an apology to Ms Grant.

"No problem…." Abigail said, whispering to herself.

She stood there for several moments more before walking away from the class, her steps getting faster and faster.

Abigail hastily threw the door open to the girls bathroom, quickly seeing there was one else present she walked over to one of the sinks and turned on the faucet.

Pooling the cool water in her hands she quickly proceeded to splash her face, doing so repeatedly. Starring up into the mirror's reflection she quickly squeezed her eyes shut, trying to will the tears that were forming to stop.

Taking a few shaky breaths, she couldn't keep the slight sob from arising from her throat before taking another breath, trying to calm herself.

She was here.

' _Kate Marsh…Mary…she's here…'_

"Ok, Ok…this isn't the time for this" Abigail said to herself, steadying her breathing as she fought the urge to bawl her eyes out in a combination of sadness and joyous relief.

Clenching her eyes shut one more time, she brought her hand up to hastily wipe away any stray tears.

Letting out another deep breath she turned, and walked out of the girl's bathroom.

She had found Mary, which was one down.

But she still had to find Anna.

* * *

Abigail was seated in class, once again with her legs propped up on the desk as the first few students began to enter.

She had been looking over the class roster, and a name stuck out that she kept looking at, Emilia Kingsmen.

Her eyes immediately caught sight of the younger girl as she entered the room, flanked by an African American girl of the same age, they were both chatting as they made their way to one of the desks, glancing at Abigail as they walked past.

Abigail knew some students still needed to file in, so she wouldn't start the lesson for a few minutes.

Standing up, she walked around to the front of her desk and leaned against the front, looking over the students that had arrived, before her eyes landed once more on Emilia.

The nineteen year old was rather eye catching, with bright long red hair that went down her back in a pony-tail, bright blue eyes and a petite hourglass build that Abigail was sure turned many heads.

She was dressed in a cream coloured button up shirt with a dark red pleated skirt and a pair of ankle boots.

"Ms Kingsmen" Abigail said as she got up and walked over to the desk the girl was seated at.

"Oh, hi there Ms-" the girl began, her accent held a British accent.

"You are Brenton Kingmen's daughter, yes?"

"Well, yes actually I-"

"Yeah, I thought as much based on your appearance, though it is a bit of a surprise seeing you here" Abigail said, cutting her off once more before leaning down and placing her hands on the desk.

"I actually attended school with your older sister Susan, and my older sister was a classmate of your eldest sister, Denise. We both witnessed your sisters do, let's just say  _'unpleasant'_  things to their fellow classmates, and we ourselves were even the focus of their attention at times, though not in a good way" Abigail said narrowing her eyes at the red head.

"So let me be clear, I do not want to have any issues with you, or see you doing anything to other students like what your sisters did, or I'll make sure you're shipped back home to daddy, do you understand?"

"Sure thing" The girl said with a smile, seemingly unaffected by Abigail's words.

Turning back around, Abigail walked back towards her desk, before Emilia spoke up once more.

"But it'd be faster to fly though"

"Excuse me?" Abigail said turning back around to face her.

"I mean don't get me wrong, I love cruises, but a plane would be faster to get back to England" Emilia said casually, completely missing the look the African American girl next to her was giving her, nor noticing the look on Abigail's face, one of her eyes twitching slightly in annoyance.

"Are you trying to-" Abigail began, only for the girl next to Emilia to stand up.

The girl had mocha coloured skin and dark thick black hair, she was tall but shorter than Abigail and had a lean build, her almond coloured eyes shifted between Abigail and Emilia.

"Can I see you outside for a second Ms, it's about something important"

Abigail glanced between the two before nodding curtly and walking over to the door, the girl following along before they stepped out, closing the door behind them.

"I'm sorry about Emilia first of all" the girl began, her accent was of a New Yorker from Brooklyn.

"And you're her friend are you…" Abigail began, prompting the girl to speak.

"Makenzie Pierce, but my friend's call me Kenzie"

"Well we're not friends so you don't have to worry about that" Abigail said flatly. "But you were saying about Emilia"

Makenzie nodded before continuing.

"Ok, fair enough" she said bluntly. "Emilia stays with me and my family here in Arcadia Bay, and I've known her for years. I also know her older sisters, who are major assholes by the way, but you apparently already know that, and trust me she isn't anything like them. What you saw in there was….well…" Makenzie began before letting out a sigh.

"Emilia's smart when it comes to books and school work and other areas of study, but due to her upbringing she didn't hear the word 'no' a lot, and that caused her to basically expect everything to be given to her no questions asked, this is something she's been learning to adjust to since living with me and my family, but trust me it's still an issue. Anyway, back to what I was saying, she's smart in terms of academic areas, but social interaction wise with normal people….she needs a road map and a GPS to navigate that, she doesn't get a lot of social cues or norms, and ninety nine percent of the time, she can't even identify sarcasm when it's used on her, I have to point it out"

Makenzie gave a brief sigh before speaking up once more.

"Growing up with people who basically go along with everything you're saying or asking because of your money and status really screwed her up, so when she's like how she was in class just now, she doesn't mean it, honestly she doesn't"

"So you're saying she's not intentionally trying to be an annoying little smart arse"

"Not intentionally, no" Makenzie replied.

"Speaking of annoying, I heard you had a few choice words for Victoria Chase this morning, I'm not ashamed to say I've thought more than once of giving her some 'lasting eye shadow' if you catch my drift" Makenzie said clenching her fists slightly, though Abigail picked up on it and narrowed her eyes at Makenzie before giving her a small smile.

"You don't take a lot of shit from people, do you Ms Pierce"

"Not when I can Ms"

Abigail merely nodded before motioning for her to go back into the class.

"I think you and I are going to get along just fine"

* * *

The school day had finally come to an end; Abigail had spent half an hour afterwards going over some of the various paperwork and class work from the day before bundling up the rest and leaving Blackwell, once more riding her bike along the roads as the school got further and further behind her.

Getting through her second class had been harder than the first, as Mary…Kate, as Kate had been present. Abigail had to keep reminding herself not to get too distracted, which had been an uphill battle.

Originally she was planning to ride straight back to the house she was staying at, but the sight of a bar she had passed by on the way to Blackwell earlier caught her eye once more.

Quickly making up her mind she turned and rode into the parking lot.

* * *

Emilia had just started her waitressing shift soon after finishing the school day at Blackwell and had changed into her work clothes, which consisted of a pair of jeans and sneakers with a red polo shirt.

One might question why she would be working as a waitress, having grown up in a life full of luxury and comfort that came from her family's riches. The Kingsmen family wealth mostly stemmed from her father's international businesses, mostly dealing in brokering and finance, as well as other subsidiaries in particular ventures.

Having her work there was actually due to Makenzie's family insisting on it, her mother decreeing that if she was going to live with their family, she would have to work like them too.

Emilia thought she'd been going very well so far.

Stepping out from the kitchen area she looked around for any new customers, and upon peering over to the smoking section, saw her new teacher seated at one of the booths.

Eyes lighting up, Emilia quickly made her way over to her.

"Hi Ms Constantine" she greeted her cheerfully.

**(Abigail's POV)**

Abigail had been going through some of the papers in her bag when she heard the voice, causing her head to snap up and look at the person speaking.

"What are you doing here!?" Abigail asked in confusion, not expecting nor wishing to see the teen here right now at all.

"I work here" Emilia responded.

Abigail merely starred at her for several seconds before blinking slowly. "A Kingsmen working here….as a waitress" she said observing the order pad and pen in her hands.

"Have I entered some weird  _'two broke girls'_  inspired episode of the fucking  _'Twilight Zone'_  or something" Abigail said mostly to herself.

"No, this is The Arcadian, the signs pretty big out there. But its ok, you're new to town so it's to be expected you don't know all the place names yet" Emilia replied.

Abigail felt her eye twitch slightly again at the unwanted reply.

"Makenzie and her family own and operate the place, Makenzie works back in the kitchen while I work out here as a waitress, it does take some getting used to, but I think I've mastered it" Emilia began to explain, not noticing Abigail's genuine disinterest.

' **Ding'**

"I mean at first there was a lot I wasn't aware of about waitressing-"

' **Ding-Ding'**

"But it was surprising easy to pick up on after a few days-"

' **Ding-Ding-Ding'**

"And that's not to mention-"

"Emilia!" Makenzie's voice was heard calling out from across the room, causing the red head to turn around.

Abigail glanced over to see Makenzie standing behind the kitchen with two plates of food sat upon the pickup station, a small bell at her side which she had been using in vain to signal Emilia.

"Oh, sorry! I'll be right there" she said before turning back to Abigail.

"I'll just go and take those to their tables, and be back to take your order" she said before running over to the pickup station.

"…." Abigail starred wordlessly at the retreating red head before reaching into her coat pocket and retrieving one a Cohiba Robusto cigar and cutting the end off into the ashtray on the table, placing it in her mouth and lighting it up.

As she did, she couldn't help think back to the other Kingsmen she had the misfortune to know.

_**(Flashback)** _

_Thirteen year old Abigail walked through the halls with her phone to her ear; she was dressed in a white button up shirt with a dark blue chequered tie, her lower body was covered with a dark red pleated skirt and knee high dark blue socks, and black Mary Janes. She wore a dark blazer atop the rest of the uniform, currently unbuttoned and her hair was tied up in a single French braid._

" _I'm looking forward more and more to this weekend Liv, honestly if I have to take one more class with that egotistical rich elitist twat I'm going to explode!" Abigail exclaimed as she paused to lean against the nearest wall._

" _ **Just try not to get in trouble again; Aunt Zatanna wasn't too happy last time, I know this Susan girl is annoying, but try not to let her get to you"**_

" _I'll try…" Abigail said wearily before smiling. "I'll see you this weekend, we're definitely going to have a good time, and I've got a bunch of movies to watch including Star Wars Episode Three on DVD"_

" _ **Niiiice"**_ _Olivia replied._ _ **"I'll bring the lightsabers, cause there's no way we're watching it without some battle re-enactments during and afterwards"**_

" _Too right Liv, I'll give you a call later on, I'm just on my way to lunch now"_

" _ **Ok, I'll talk to you later"**_

_Abigail disconnected the call and returned her phone to her blazer's breast pocket before leaning off the wall and resuming her walk, she was in a part of the grounds that was mostly empty as most students were off on their lunch break._

" _Oh hey girls, look who it is"_

_Abigail halted in her tracks upon hearing the voice from behind her; she knew exactly who it was._

_Turning around she saw Susan Kingsmen, dressed similarly to her but with several pieces of gold jewellery adorning her wrists, fingers, ears and even her hair tie looked expensive._

" _Hi Abigail, we didn't see you at morning assembly" the read head said before turning to her two lackeys, a shorter brunette named Clara and a lankly blond named Mia._

" _We had our hopes up that you'd finally came to your senses and decided not to come back, but sadly it looks like you're still here" Susan said looking at her with a fraudulent smile Abigail could spot with ease._

" _Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not going anywhere soon" Abigail said as she turned and began walking away, only for them to follow along behind her, talking all the while._

" _You know something Mia?" Susan said turning to the blond while speaking so Abigail could clearly still hear her. "I was on YouTube again last night, and you'll never guess what I came across"_

" _What Susan?"_

" _A video of Abigail's mother"_

" _Oh that's right" Clara said chiming in. "She's a big shot 'magician'"_

" _Pfft, she's not even very good" Susan said rolling her eyes playfully._

_Abigail gritted her teeth as she willed herself to keep walking._

' _Don't let them get to you' she thought to herself._

" _Denise, Emilia and me saw her perform at a gala we attended when we went to America last year, it was meant to be a high class event, only the best of the best, I thought that carried over to the entertainment….but apparently I was wrong if they hired her"_

" _Some people just don't have good taste I guess" Mia said, to which Susan let out a laugh._

" _I had half a mind to complain, Emilia the little moron couldn't stop grinning the whole time, I swear I doubt she's even related to me sometimes, doesn't even know good entertainment if she's clapping for that shit we were forced to watch"_

_Abigail spun around and walked up to the trio, glaring at them as she did._

" _My mother is an incredible and amazing, talented woman, she puts more work into what she does than you'll ever know, but that's to be expected as you've never had to work hard for anything in your life!" she exclaimed angrily._

" _And you imbeciles wouldn't know good entertainment if it came up and bit you on your flat arses!"_

_Susan narrowed her eyes at her, using her four inches of height she had on Abigail to look down at her if only slightly._

" _Oh, and you've been checking out our arses, have you Abigail?" she said before smirking._

" _Told you girls, she's definitely a dyke"_

_Abigail backed up slightly as the girls moved to flank her, making her back into the lockers to the side of the hall._

" _I-I'm…I-"_

" _I don't feel comfortable honestly, I mean think about it, every time we go to change for PE this bitch is probably perving on all of us, is that what you do Abigail, huh? You get a nice look at all of us so you can rub one out later on, don't you!" Susan said pushing Abigail back into the locker._

" _T-That's not-" Abigail tried to reply, her voice now weaker as she tried to speak up._

" _Don't try and deny it, it makes me sick just thinking about it" Mia said sneering as she shoved Abigail by the shoulder harder than Susan had, causing her to slam back into the lockers. "Maybe we should tell the headmistress about it, that'd definitely get her kicked out"_

" _Great idea Mia" Clara said as she turned to Abigail. "After all, we're just worried about being spied on by a carpet muncher!" she said grabbing the strap of Abigail's backpack and ripping it off her shoulder, tossing the bag to the ground and spilling contents all over the floor._

" _N-No…" Abigail stuttered out as she quickly fell to her knees and shuffled over, trying to pick up the now spilled contents of her bag, only for Mia to kick her backpack further across the floor._

_Abigail found her vision beginning to blur as tears welled up in her eyes as she desperately grabbed at her books and other items that had fallen out of her bag._

_The trio heard her sniffling and trying to suppress a sob, which made them all share a pleased look._

" _Aw, are you crying Abigail?" Susan said in mock concern before letting out a scoff and kicking her right on her back, sending her forward and face down onto the ground._

" _Maybe she's realizing how wrong she is" Mia commented as Abigail pushed herself up slowly, tears falling down her cheeks._

"…"

_The trio heard her mumble something._

" _What was that?" Susan asked with a sneer._

" _My….My Dad told me there's…there's nothing wrong with liking other girls…there's nothing wrong with anyone-"_

" _Well your dad's obviously as fucked up as you are" Susan said, cutting her off._

" _She can't control herself; last week I saw her ogling the senior swim team, looking at their tits and arses and everything. The disgusting thing is I'm pretty sure she was checking out their feet too" Clara said before letting out an overly loud gag._

_The three saw Abigail duck her head down further, trying to hide her face from their view as she suppressed another sob._

" _Oh shit, its true isn't it?!" Mia said starring at Abigail's shaking form. "Oh my god that's gross!"_

" _Wow, and I thought you couldn't disgust me anymore than you already have, but you find new ways to surprise me" Susan said smirking before turning to her friends._

" _I shouldn't have kicked her before; she probably would find a way to get off on that too, wouldn't you foot girl!"_

_Abigail choked out a sob as she scrambled forward, dropping her stuff as she did._

_She just wanted to get as far away from them as possible._

_The trio watched as she was now openly crying and shakily moving to get away before running, however she only got a few paces when Susan called out to her._

" _Yeah that's right go run home and cry to your dago bitch of a mother!"_

_As soon as the words met Abigail's ears she stopped completely, Susan and her friends merely laughed at her as they saw her still shaking form._

_The three girls walked forward once more, each step bringing them closer to Abigail who was now rooted to the spot, her shoulders still shaking slightly but her sobs having seemingly disappeared._

" _I wonder who's the more shameful, the hack magician" Susan said as they were now right behind Abigail._

" _Or her daughter, the disgusting half dago lesbian cunt!" she exclaimed._

_Her friends were about to chime in too when suddenly Abigail whipped her head around at them._

_The look on her face actually made the three girls take a few steps back._

_Abigail was still shaking from before._

_But it wasn't due to her crying or sadness._

_It was from rage._

* * *

 

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

_The door to the girl's bathroom slammed open as Susan and Mia ran in, both of them had rips and tears on their clothes, their hair dishevelled and out of place, Mia also sported a busted lip._

_Both of them had matching fearful expression on their faces._

_They heard a yell from outside followed by a slumping sound._

_**(Abigail's POV)** _

_Abigail dropped Clara to the ground as the girl fell limp mumbling softly as she did, the blond than turned her attention to the girl's bathroom, the door still swinging from the hasty entry of the other two._

_Throwing the door open, Abigail saw Susan who let out a scream and ran into the furthest cubicle, locking herself in as Mia starred back at her with fear etched onto her face._

" _A-Abigail please I-I'm so-" she began only for Abigail to let out a growl and run at her, causing Mia to squeak and try and copy Susan's idea, turning to the nearest cubicle she ran in, but before she could close the door she felt a strong grip on her pony tail before she was dragged out by her hair._

_Abigail punched her right across the face, making her reel back over to the sinks._

_Before Mia could even register the taste of blood in her mouth, Abigail grabbed her head and slammed it into one of the mirrors above the row of sinks, causing the glass to splinter and crack before Mia fell to the floor, writhing for a few seconds before going still and joining Clara in unconsciousness._

_Making her way to the end stall, she could hear the whimpers and sobs of Susan echoing out from behind the door, looking down at the 'occupied' sign Abigail flicked her wrist ever so slightly and the lock turned once more to be open._

_Not sparing a second, Abigail kicked the door open and reached in, grabbing Susan and throwing her out onto the floor._

_The read head tried to scramble away but Abigail grabbed her by the hair and yanked her back, flipping her around and delivering a hard punch to her face right on her nose, before hitting her again, and again, and again._

_This went on as she delivered a beat down on the heiress, hitting her across the face as she let out grunts of exertion._

" _Say it again! Say it again! Go on! Talk shit now!"_

" _Not so fucking tough now are you, won't be running that mouth of yours without any teeth, you fucking cunt!"_

_**(Flashback End)** _

"So what'll it be?"

"What?" Abigail said as she shook her head slightly, pulling herself back to the present as she turned to Emilia who stood there beside the booth.

"What would you like? We've got plenty of food on the menu, Kenzie is a great cook, or you can try some-"

"Two pints of stout"

"I'm sorry?" Emilia said as she had been in the middle of explaining the menu options.

"I'm not hungry, just bring me two…no better yet make it three pints of stout" Abigail said retrieving her cigar from the ashtray once more.

* * *

Abigail had only been in the bar for half an hour, but decided it was best she head back to the house she was staying at.

Mostly due to the fact Emilia kept approaching her wanting to make conversation.

Paying for the drinks she had at the bar, Abigail made her way out back towards the exit, but stopped as a man approached her.

"Spare a light?" he asked, motioning to the cigarette he had.

"Oh, sure mate" she said retrieving her lighter, quickly lighting up the cigarette.

"Thanks" he said before walking over to the smoking section.

However as he did, Abigail couldn't help but spot a long notice board filled with various flyers and bits of paper, as she walked closer to the door however she stopped and looked at a particular flyer that caught her eye.

As she approached the board, her eyes grew wider before she moved closer and tore it off, holding it in her hands as her eyes scanned across it, several words stood out, as well as the picture that adorned the paper.

_' **Missing'**_

_' **Rachel Amber'**_

_' **Age 19'**_

_' **Date Missing: Monday April 22, 2013'**_

Abigail stumbled out of the front of the bar, quickly catching herself as she starred back at the girl's image.

"No…No No No No" Abigail whispered to herself as she starred back into the photo's unwavering eyes.

"Anna…."


	6. Prequel is posted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter, just letting everyone know the prequel story to this has been posted, and a link.

This isn't a chapter, but just wanted to let everyone know I posted the prequel story to this one, called 'The Sixth Titan: Child of The Hellblazer' which takes place several years before this story.

Here's the link:  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/17834606/chapters/42082727

The second chapter of it is being worked on now, as well as the next chapter of this story.

 


End file.
